Whispers of Rain and Wind
by Dark Angel Hazel
Summary: [I/K Sess/??] She turned. She was pleasantly surprised. “Inu-Yasha! Didn’t expect to see you here! What brings ya?”
1. Failing Hopes Risen

Ok. yeah, I am the great and powerful Hazel *smiles* right, I wish. Well anyway this is my fic which will probably quite slow tell the 4th chapter or so but u kinda have to read the first chapters because they're the prologues and u won't get the rest of the story of u don't, k? right.  
  
I am not one of those people that are going to harass u to death if u don't review. It's fine if u don't, but don't stalk me or anything if u hate it. If u want something changed email me. Or if u just LOVE it and give me great praise I'll give u credit in my next chapter. I'll love u for it because I have very low self esteem ^_^  
  
Note: I AM NOT BIG ON GRAMMAR OR SPELLING. The only fixing going to be down is probably done by the computer because it's automatic. The only time probably is if u REALLY can't make out the word or something.  
  
Yet another note: Disclaimer: I DON'T AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER OWN INU-YASHA OR SAILOR MOON (hardly any sailor moon stuff is in this, have no fear. Just crystals and character names and descriptions. We have no 14 year olds dressed up like a sailor with a short skirt) And this disclaimer will stand for the entire story.  
  
'' are thoughts. "" are dialogue.  
  
I think it is about time I started anyway. Wait something else, I will probably never do another A/N again unless it is inside the story. Just so u know.  
  
Chapter 1: Failing Hopes Risen  
  
Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She slowly walked up the terminal to the awaiting plane. The people around her jostled an pushed her but she paid no noticed. Silent tears cascading down her pale face she stopped suddenly and bowed her head, ignoring the now angered people who cruelly told her to move on or get lost.  
  
'americans are always in a hurry,' she sniffed, a small smile creeping up on hr lips.  
  
As soon as her mouth tugged upwards, though, fresh tears rolled down her face. Roughly wiping them away with her palm she continued her slow steps.  
  
'maybe I should move on. or isn't that what iam doing?' 'no,' another part of her answered. 'you're running away.'  
  
Flashback----------------------------------------  
  
She was visiting her aunt in america. Her aunt told her that she would have to visit somtime for at least a week to see new york covered with snow. It was a rule.  
  
'Inu-Yasha was so mad when he found out,' she giggled as she sat upon the porch watching the flakes fall. (A/N if u don't know who this is now u NEED help. Notice the summary and INU-YASHA)  
  
'but hey, even I need a complete and total vacation.' She sighed wistfully. She did miss him, more than she cared to admit, even to herself. She would be seeing him soon though she noted happily.  
  
Suddenly the porch door slid open and the young woman turned around to greet her visitor with bright, happy eyes. When she saw her aunt her face faltered though. It was drawn and worn as she dragged it up almost painfully to face her neice's concerned face.  
  
"Kagome," she whispered averting her eyes. (A/N dun dun dun dun!!!.) Kagome stood up quickly and moved to her aunt's side.  
  
"tell me," kagome commanded. "it's about Sota," her aunt replied.  
  
End flashback----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was now on the plane, half-heartedly finding her seat. She sat down near the window once she found it taking her last look at the snow. Once seeming to have magic and happiness, now only filled with painful memories. She was going to LA, the city of angels. Gods she needed an angel.  
  
An elderly woman sat down by her side immediately noticing her tears. She smiled gentally, "what's wrong, dear?" kagome shuddered and then looked up. Life wasn't supposed to happen this way.  
  
Emotionally traumatized she bore her sole to the old woman as the plane flew through the sky. "Sota's sill alive, though, right dear?" kagome shook her head yes, "the car didn't kill him. But he's in critical condition with almost. almost no chance for survival." "maybe u should return home then, dear," frowned the woman. "no," kagome croaked out, "I'd have to be the strong one, I wouldn't be able to handle it." She thought of Inu-Yasha, her friends, and her family. They would only make it harder, constantly reminding her.  
  
"oh dear, how old are u anyway dear?" "17." The old woman almost choked. "how did u get a ticket then?" she asked mystified. "don't tell?" the old woman shook her head no. "it's funny actually. I got a fake ID card with a different name and age. the won't be able to track me." She added sadly.  
  
The old woman just did hr best to smile and winked, "everything will be fine dear." And with that she turned and faced the seat in front of her. Kagome gave a small smile and silently thanked her. Soon she would arrive in LA to reorganize her life. Shard hunting could wait.  
  
(A/N this is a one way flight.) 


	2. Clearing Something Up

Seems like iam breaking my promise about the no A/N rule right ^-^ I just hav to get one thing stright that I know will confuse u lata on.  
  
Just one thing that I wasn't able to put in the summary. Sesshoumaru has lived throughout the 500 years and Inu-Yasha just skipped it all by going through the well. They met up while Inu-Yasha was looking for Kagome and it turns out he was nice and then they started acting like brothers. Don't worry, Sessho still keeps the cool personality and Inu-Yasha is still a hot head. U'll understand lata on. Also, as of yet Sessho has NO love life. But damned he's cute.  
  
hazel 


	3. Lost Memories and Strange Visitors

Chapter 2- Starting Anew and Strange Visitors  
  
Jessica sighed and turned on the TV. She was bored and since no one was around to notice this strange behavior she let her composer lose. She flipped absently through the channels tell she reached the news, a habit that she had picked up from adoptive dad. 'not like she still lived with them since I have a job now,' she thought. She lived with who could only be defined as her best friends even though they were a little more than annoying she was quite happy, even f she didn't show it.  
  
Her interest spiked when her attention returned to the TV and found out what was making today's headlines. A plane had crashed in the Pacific Ocean. She turned the volume up higher and noted that I had come from New York. (A/N I know your thinking what the hell? How did the plane crash in the ocean if it's an over land flight but lets just pretend.)  
  
She slowly stroked her necklace, mostly the jewel hanging from the chain, and frowned. 'why didn't I see this?' her jewel seemed to prick her then so she stopped her caress to examine it closely with her unreal hazel eyes. 'there's something that I have to do,' she concluded.  
  
Lata----------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes switched colors again as the lights in the corridor changed. "I don't know why u desire to adopt another child, Rachel, u always say that u are fed up enough with Ryan, Serena, and myself," Jessica commented. Rachel examined her adoptive daughter closely. "the only reason why I have any trouble with u 3 is because ur older brother Ryan is a rebel beyond belief, u are a prodigy child who managed are the ripe age of 18 to single-handedly become the top student of ur graduating UNIVERSITY class, and Serena. well we only found out a year ago that she's ur younger twin. Besides, she lives with another family in Japan. I need a NORMAL child," she stressed by throwing her hands up into the air.  
  
Jessica's eyes flashed at the actress' face. She hated being called a prodigy child. 'don't blame me if I end up in a mental institution,' she thought dryly. Her mother was always pushing her to do this or that. Mostly to pursue her blossoming modeling and acting career (A/N sorry I HAD to put that in ^-^) Rachel didn't understand that what she really wanted was to either keep to her degree in Law or follow her brother her 'rebel' brother in the music business. Her normally expressionless face softened a bit when she thought of singing and Ryan.  
  
"I am going to look at the younger children dear," Rachel suddenly told her realizing this awkward conversation was at an end. Her daughter just nodded as her mother turned and fled. She stroked her black jewel and wasn't particularly surprise when it gave an answering caress. She nodded her head yet again and turned a corner allowing her feet to guide her.  
  
Elsewhere------------------------------------  
  
A girl sighed, her face pressed against the shabby bed's top sheet. "Why can't I remember anything," she cried. "I am no one!" she was wearing hand- me-down jeans and a large man's shirt that hid her curves. As she strained herself to think, all that she could remember was waking up to the paramedics forcing the water out of her. But that was all.  
  
She tried again, searching her mind for clues about family, name, or god even her origin. She closed her eyes as she could feel another headache about to invade her mind.  
  
"you'll hurt ur self if u force ur self to remember," a soft musical with a slight indefinable accent sounded by the doorway. The girl snapped her head up to face the intruder to give her a peace of her mind no matter how mysterious her voice sounded. Instead she gasped. Standing before her stood an extremely exotic looking woman. 'A type that guys would die for,' the nameless girl noted. 'she's not that old though. Maybe a late teenager, but one that seems mature beyond her years,' she added squinting her eyes to get a better look.  
  
Pale, pale almost white blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail which fell gracefully past her knees. (A/N really long hair. Like to the ankles if she let it down.) She was tall, maybe 5' 10" but only because she wore platform shoes. She probably would be 5' 6" without them. Definitely not tall but not extremely short. That and her small face with finely defined bone- structure made her look fragile. But there was a hidden strength behind that that u could hardly see. Slightly tanned skin set of her full rose colored lips and delicate nose. To make her dangerous looking, the teen had dressed herself in tight, black leather pants with a shiny silver spaghetti strapped top.  
  
But there was 2 qualities that made her seem almost goddess-like. One was her narrow Egyptian eyes. As the girl starred into them she noticed that they were a greenish brown but as her visitor moved her head as if waiting for an answer they turned bluish-silver. They could be called hazel for lack of a better name. Hidden depths seem to lie beyond her iris's filled with wisdom and. lose? Sadness? The orphan mentally shook herself who was she to judge?  
  
The second was the long necklace that adorned her neck, so long that it reach her revealed navel. A large round flat crystal was clasped at the bottom, incredibly black and seemed to sparkle with its own life. Smaller, thinner, black crystals made-up the chain. They looked like they were spun together into two narrow tapestries. But the strangest part of all was that the necklace appeared to be part of the girl, not just some fascinating accessory. But that the teen wouldn't be complete without it.  
  
The stunned girl looked away embarrassed for staring so long when the girl politely clear her throat. The slightly older girl almost smirked in amusement when she had caught the orphan starring. But any mortal would have looked at her that way had the given the chance. So instead of looking at her disapprovingly she just simply asked as she grasped either side of the doorway, "what is ur name?"  
  
The girl looked at her amazed that she was not scolded for she felt as though she deserved it. That was when she noticed her visitor's abnormally long fingernails which, predictably enough, were painted black. "c-catlin," she stuttered. "they all the 17 year olds here that." (A/N and that includes guys to. Remember catlin is a guy name as well.)  
  
'catlin' was surprised when the girl absently waved her hand angrily as if dismissing something. Catlin was suddenly very fearful that she had somehow angered her companion. She was sure anyone who angered her majesty didn't come out without a punishment. a severe one at that.  
  
She just looked up blankly when the teen answered, "that won't due." She seemed to think about it then as she approached a decision she gave a microscopic smile, "I think Rose would suit u much better."  
  
End for now-------------------------  
  
How do u authors due it???????? I almost died and its not that long either!!!!!!!!!!!! U know how many breaks I had to take to get this finish??????????? Don't worry sesshou and inu-yasha are coming soon. I wonder if I should somehow fit sango and miroku in ...... Don't worry shippou will be in it!!!! 


	4. Whole New Life

Ally: hello, iam saffi's BEST friend. *drags saffi aka hazel out to the stage* Saffi: *groans* iam sorry, I didn't want to... Ally: I made do this A/N hehehehehehehehehhe iam so evil Saffi: *sweat drops* this is soooo lame. Why did u come out here anyway? It's THANKSGIVING ur supposed to be with FAMILY!! Ally: I was bored and I HAD to see how my character turns out Saffi: cursing the day she promises to include Allison. Then remembers that ally is I really hilarious and a selfish friend in this fic. *smiles*  
  
Ally: looks over at the hand-written script. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh u call me vain!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saffi: *SNICKERS* then runs away and hides when ally comes after her. From hiding place: hopefully Allison leaves and never returns so she will never force me to do another A/N Ally: hyper-active-prankster-get-out-of-my-way-or-else-VAIN-girl. How dare u write that. first of all iam not vain. Second of all iam not a GIRL, iam a sexy bitch!!!!! Saffi: *sweat drops* can't argue with the bitch part Ally: how dare u. iam going home!! Saffi: *yells in triumph*. U said it, not me  
  
Sorry for the irruption. My hyper-active friend has decided to spend the night. Don't worry, I'll continue after she falls asleep.  
  
A Whole New Life----------------------------------------------she's asleep!!  
  
The dark haired girl casually stretched in her queen-sized bed. She knew she had to face the inevitable and get out of bed otherwise she would be late. Groaning she got up lazily and rolled out of her sheets. Bad move. She hit the floor with a thump before she could catch herself.  
  
"At least I am awake," she muttered. She stood up with difficulty and sleepily waked over to her full-length mirror. Her hair, messy from last nights exhaustion now went a quarter of the way down her back and was layered. Her tanned skin shown out with clear skin and her gray-blue (?) eyes were slightly narrowed giving her an exotic, out-of-this-world appearance. Not that it helped her define her birth place. She was mildly surprised that she had grown tall the past 2 years, 2 1/2 inches actually. She smirked remembering how she had landed this rich and extravagate life.  
  
Flashback---------------------------------  
  
Catlin, no now Rose, was completely taken aback. Was this woman going to adopt her? No that can't be right she's to young. This strange girl gave another small smile, "by the way, my name is Jessica," she turned, "just so u know. Could u please follow me."  
  
The newly christened Rose got up from the disgusting bed and wordlessly followed Jessica. As she examined her new friend's back, she nearly shrieked. Jessica was changing. Her hair was turning deep gold though it remained the same length. She seemed taller and her sandals had shrunken down. Jessica turned her head to the frightened girl. Rose could now she that her eyes had widened to normal size (normal anime size anyway) and seemed to settle on a more normal coloring. Bu the aura of mystery and authority still surrounded her.  
  
Jessica smirked slightly and spoke, "don't be alarmed. This is what I normally look like to human eyes. I just showed u because u will now become my little sister and." she hesitated, ".you have certain powers. you would have found out anyway now that ur going to be part of the group."  
  
"Group? Powers?" Rose murmured to herself. At that moment a small, middle aged actress (it was obvious that she was with her elaborately styled black- hair. I know I know pretend) stormed out of a room down the hall. "I hate children," she yelled in frustration. Jessica's eyebrows rose but decided not to ask. Instead she spoke, "that's good to know, I think. But I have ur girl, Rachel. mother."  
  
At this Rachel turned to her daughter with her surprise evident on her face. 'Must not be used to being called mother,' Rose thought as she emerged from behind Jessica. Rachel starred at her and then turned to look blankly at her daughter, "she's so old." "that wouldn't be a problem, u said ur self that u didn't like small children." Rachel examined Jessica as she spoke. Rose nervously looked on.  
  
'jessica never asks for ANYTHING,' she thought. Throwing up her hands she called out, "why not she would probably live with u and the girls anyway." Not at all offended by this statement Rose's face was a mask of astonishment. Rachel had willingly agreed as though it was an everyday occurrence. Then she noticed Jessica stroking her black jewel. Rode smiled. 'I am not sure but I believe I have Jessica to thanks for getting me out of this hell hole.'  
  
---------------------------------------------not the end of it  
  
Rose looked at the car that Jessica motioned her to get into. "this must have cost a fortune." It was a black 3 seater sports car that hugged the ground closely. (A/N sorry, cars aren't my thing) Rachel looked on from the side walk. "sure u don't need money dear," she asked. "No," Jessica concluded, "my career will more than pay for her new clothes and such," she added with just a touch of bitterness in her voice.  
  
End flashback------------------------------------------  
  
The dark haired woman smiled. She was now starting her junior year at a prominent university. Jessica managed to pull a few strings a few years ago to get her accepted, she had no history. (A/N just pretend there's one ^-^) She would be attending with her roommates and even Jessica decided to go again because she had "nothing betta' to do." She had sworn.  
  
She suddenly cringed as an angry sounding Allison cried out in hysteria, "Jesse! Get the fuck out o the fucking bathroom. We only have 2 hours before our first fucking classes start. Now fucking get out bitch!!" Rose laughed out loud and had a feeling that Rain and maybe even Melody were as well. Everyone knew that Ally was a hyper-active-prankster-get-out-of-my- way-or-else-VAIN-girl. (A/N there it is ^_^) But they all loved her. Rose was surprised that Jessica was still in the bathroom that she shared with cyco-girl. Her sister knew that to get in the way of Ally and her opinion of self-grooming. That's why she usually was dressed and ready before Ally even emerged from her dark bedroom. And that was early!  
  
'only the first day of school,' Rose noticed. She sighed and stretched and decided to go back to bed since she didn't have to share a bathroom with anybody. Rain and Melody did though. She snuggled up once again in her cozy sheets and drifted off.  
  
Lata-----------------------------------------------  
  
"get the hell out of that damned forsaken bed," screamed Rain as she slammed the door opened, blocking the light with her willowy chocolate- brown body. When her friend made no move to follow directions she marched over and tore the girl kicking and screaming from her haven. Setting her on her feet briefly she calmly stated, "ok. We have 45 minutes tell class starts. In 15 minutes we leave. So MOVE!" She said this last part as she kicked the now not so drowsy girl into her bathroom.  
  
She emerged 10 minutes later showered, dressed, and powdered (A/N fancy way to say MAKE-UP ON) A record. Rose didn't need to worry about what to wear for it was now a tradition to dress in ur PJs the first day of school. She slandered down the hallway starring down at the hard wood floors swearing to herself that she'd slide down it sometime and popped up in the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.  
  
She sat down at the breakfast table with her cereal acknowledging a quiet melody and a grumpy Allison. The ever expressionless Jessica was reading the newspaper while Rain locked eyes with one of Jessica's cats Sammy, daring it to scratched the furniture. It was her duty to keep the house clean, Jesse's to pay the rent and other bills, Ally's to pay for the food, Melody's to cook and take care of the kitchen with Rose's help. Each took care of their on room though since Rain refused to even go near Allison's door. Rose always wondered why the didn't just hire a maid or something like normal people. Rain answered that Jessica didn't like her personal space invaded or something like that, but Rose just thought they were afraid someone would find a sword or something.  
  
Jesse abruptly set down the paper and stood-up giving Ally a cold glare, "Rose why don't we go now since ur finished," she asked. Rose nodded her head absently and they both exited out of their pent-house (A/N no less!!!) and called the elevator to go down to the lobby.  
  
End for now-------------------------------------  
  
My god I am sick of writing. I can't believe Ally (the real one) talked me into this! 2 chapters!!!!! In one night!!! 


	5. Crazy Driving and Hectic Mobs

Yeah I misspelled psycho before, sorry. I told u not to expect good spelling. Oh and I just took two quizzes. Turns out iam most like Duo from gundam wing and dark mistress from sailor moon *sweat drop* I know.  
  
  
  
Crazy Driving and Hectic Mobs--------------------------------  
  
The car screeched down the street as System of the Down blared from the radio. Only hard rock. Many a grumpy persons opened their windows prepared to scream at the delinquents to shut the hell up but their mouths clicked closed when they recognized the black sports car.  
  
"We own this town!" Rose smirked as she 'drove' Jessica and herself to Mensa University (A/N ROAD RAGE and I have no idea if there is a Mensa University. It just came from the top of my head.) Jessica seemed uninflected , almost bored with Rose's extremely scary driving. Anyone else would be screaming their heads off.  
  
The tires skid as Rose turned the corner passing through the gates to peaceful looking lawns and lush forests. 'it will forever be marred,' Jessica thought frowning. She sighed mentally. The only reason why she had allowed Rose to drive was that her little sister was actually terrified of having someone drive her around. Not that she showed it. She only let close friends that she trusted with her life drive her. Today was the exception. With the added stress of the first day of school Jessica didn't want to risk Rose going crazy in the middle of the road. But right now she was seriously considering her choice. 'just plain weird.'  
  
All of a sudden the driver slammed on the brakes and Jesse shot forward. She blinked noticing her head an inch from the dash board. She silently thanked god and her seat belt. She turned her head to acknowledge the maniac. "you would be so dead if I had received a huge ugly bruise on my forehead," she calmly stated as if she were talking about the weather. (A/N who came up with that anyway? I mean come on, what if it was flooding or there was a huge blizzard. Would you be calm then?)  
  
"you would be dead," Rose chirped happily as the hopped out of the car not bothering with the door. Jesse took this time to recompose herself and then proceeded to follow the cyco-driver. (A/N notice, everyone is going to be cyco-something. Like private nicknames.)  
  
'Jesse has been a little strange lately,' Rose mused to herself, 'maybe she foresaw something.' Her eyes lite-up as she clasped her hands together. "maybe she's gonna get a boyfriend," she squealed aloud. Realizing this she turned to look at her friend and sister who wore an uncharacteristic face. She was backing away slowly and looked at Rose like she was a serpent. Rose sweat dropped. Jesse's face turned from horror to confusion to amusement. "come on lets get this thing over with," she murmured now aware that Rose noticed her change in personality. Her brows furrowed. 'What's wrong with me recently?'  
  
It's fair to say that Jessica was well-known and popular despite her wants for distance and privacy. Thank her mother the actress and her pushing her daughter to continue with her acting career. In turn her friends were worshipped. First for befriending the distant junior and then they were awed for their own personality and accomplishments. Alas, they were not particularly surprised when a mob of college students, mostly freshmen, awaited them. (A/N I know, cheesy, but it suits my purposes.)  
  
Jesse sighed, Rose sweat dropped. (A/N yet again!) after the first few attempts by the losers to ask them out, Rose finally resorted to just hitting them while Jessica borrowed Ally's famous death stare (A/N *shudders* I'll explain lata) the reason why is that 1 Rose didn't date and 2 Jessica didn't date. Rose thought all men were jerks (A/N wonder were she got that from *rolls eyes*) excluding her new father and a few choice male friends. She didn't know the reason why Jesse didn't date but she had a feeling it was relate to a bad experience. (A/N foreshadowing!! YES!)  
  
The black haired girl was a little nervous though. Jesse didn't seem herself and might do something, how shall we say. out of character. She had a sinking suspicion that it involved blasting everyone to Mars and she very well could. (A/N ^-^)  
  
Her friends stance wasn't calming her fears either. She was standing with a rigid back, eyes turning side to side to shoot her glares. But the dead give away was that she was stroking her jewel. A very bad sign indeed.  
  
At this time though, thankfully, loud mouth Allison decided to enter. "Get out of my fucking way!" she screamed. (A/N any clues on he favorite word? *Everyone sweat drops*) She shoot her own evil glare to anyone that didn't get out of her way fast enough for her liking, promising pain and misery as she did so. As she made her way to a now more relaxed Jessica. (A/N guess what that is! Kewl attitude peoples! Guess who she'll be stuck with lata on! *Evil laugh*)  
  
As rain followed in Allison's wake she wondered to herself, 'and guys dig her?' Once everyone had joined up again they all continued to the buildings with a very confused Rain. (A/N I forgot to mention Melody is a junior in HIGHSCHOOL)  
  
End for now---------------------------------------- Ok why did I do another chappie again tonight? 0.0 


	6. Split Personality: Pacifist or Not? The...

Here comes Fluffy!! Oh and everyone's favorite half-demon will be in the NEXT chappie. Finally!! Well I can't say that because I was originally going to wait a little longer before I put them in but I am impatient. Plus I know that many of u want to see some romance happening! Sessho is a little OOC but remember it's been 500 years. He's bound to be different. Not too much though.  
  
I think u can basically screw what I said about not having A/Ns at the beginning. They won't be long but damn! They rest of the authors are rubbing off of me!! Not to mention Ally!!  
  
A Split Personality: Pacifist or Not? / The Slut of the World  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped slightly as a car tore its way into the parking lot. Looking up from his schedule he notices the sports car come to an abrupt stop and its blonde passenger shooting forward followed by the raven-haired driver hopping out of the car.  
  
He watches with slight amusement as the blonde scolds her friend and as they hesitated before facing the mob that had been forming for the past hour or so.  
  
They stepped forward just as the mob pounced and attacked. For a moment Sessho thought they were being robbed or killed but his curiosity came to an end as her heard the raven-haired scream aloud, "No u bastard, I will never date u!"  
  
'They must be popular,' Sessho concluded. 'So they must hold great power at this school.' (*Allison and I sweat drop* oh yeah she's still here. She basically lives here.. Allison is being uncharacteristically quiet. Ally: I am not a morning person.)  
  
Sessho watched as 2 other girls came to their friends' aid. One has a very large mouth. (A/N we all know which one that is)  
  
Their escape being successful, they started to head towards him. He squinted his eyes as they got closer and noticed that the one who had been hitting everyone looked much like Inu-Yasha's missing wench.  
  
There were some differences though. Her hair was shorter, she was taller, and she had a different attitude. He decided to keep his eye on her anyway. There was a chance.  
  
Then he turned his attention to the woman beside her. His breath caught (^_^) now that he could get a good view of her.  
  
Hair up in an elaborate braid, navy and green plaid pajama bottoms, a tight white sleeveless top, a long black necklace, and a navy beret completed her out fit. She matched the outfit of Kagome's look alike, but they couldn't be more different.  
  
Girls-------------------------------------------  
  
As the group strolled along towards the buildings they all exchanged schedules. Each one of the shared at least one class with another. When Rose Took a look at Jesse's plan she gave a screech, "6 CLASSES!! Jesus Christ, Jessica, I mean 4 is average, 5 is pushing it. But 6!!" "shut up," Jesse firmly commanded. "mind ur own business." Rose just gaped.  
  
"Sorry guys, I have soccer first period. See ya after school!" Rain called as she scampered off to the practice fields.  
  
They had reached the first building now. "my stop!" yelled Allison nearly deafening Rose in the process. "What do u have first anyway? I wasn't able to look at ur schedule." Rose asked after she had regained the ability to hear.  
  
"Woman Studies. My major is going to be in politics and I have to learn to hold my own if I am going to be President!" She marched off as well.  
  
"Please kill me if that day ever comes," asked Jessica. Rose: "Fine as long as ur spirit comes back to return the favor."  
  
They reached Midway Park where everyone ate or hung out between classes.  
  
Rose's eyes goggled, "Oh. My. God! There is an absolute HUNK at 4 o'clock and he's checking u out!"  
  
Jessica's head snapped up from her close observation of the ground. Her eyes narrowed. "Demon," she whispered to low for Rose to hear. She made eye contact with the predator. The girls continued on their way but as they passed their silent observer, Jesse, for once in her life, stopped for a boy. (A/N should I say boy?)  
  
"You're new here?" she asked plainly. This time Sessho narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." "What grade?" "Senior." Rose interrupted blinking in surprise, "Senior, isn't it a little late to be transferring schools?"  
  
The man just shrugged his shoulders, "My brother got kick out of the last one we were in." "You go to school together? Why?" "Because I am his guardian and if I don' keep a close watch on him the apocalypse will come early."  
  
Jessica almost blinked in surprise. This didn't seem like someone who joked often. But then she realized he was dead serious. (O.O^)  
  
"How rude of us," Rose exclaimed happily after an embarrassing pause. "I am Rose and this is Jessica. We may not look like it but we're sisters." All possibilities of this Rose being Kagome fled from Sessho's mind. If she had a sister then she most definitely was not she. He was disappointed, though, he didn't know how much more of his brother's moaning he could take before he strangled him. (A/N brotherly love!!)  
  
"Sesshoumaru," he stated. "Nice to meet you," Jessica said quietly offering her hand. "You too," he commented dryly, grasping her hand in his. Rose could swear that she saw a potential spark between the two. (A/N haha. He's MINE!) Jessica didn't miss the sarcasm. She smiled in amusement.  
  
While Jesse and Sesshoumaru were involved in their starring contest, gripping each others hands quite painfully, Rose noticed a red head approaching them.  
  
"Damn it. Jesse, Yuki the Slut is coming our way." Distracted for a moment Jesse looked over her opponents shoulder to gage the distance of the college whore. She grimaced and faced Sesshoumaru, "ok, here's the deal. It's to late to run.." She looked sick for a moment at the mere prospect of running away, "so if don't want to be stalked or tortured don't mention your name. No, don't even talk."  
  
"I don't runaway." He answered. Rose made a face. "You'll be wanting to soon rookie!" Sesshoumaru gave her a threatening stare. Rose yelped and hid behind Jessica.  
  
At this precise moment the red-head, identified as Yuki, reached their position. "my, my! What a specimen," she purred. She drew up close to Sessho and put her hand on his chest. (A/N GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!) she looked at his occupied hand and followed it up tell she faced Jessica, seeming to notice the sisters for the first time. Sessho now understood Jesse's concern.. If you can call it that.. No man or woman deserved this treatment, it was disgusting. (A/N well except the perverts *miroku* and the bad people in life.)  
  
Yuki laid her head against his shoulder. "So," she said seductively, "the cold Queen of the World and the tomboy have decided to play in my field. Sorry girls but now is a bad time to crawl out of your holes." She leaned forward to face Jessica thinking that the 'man' that she held wouldn't hear. "this one's mine," she hissed. But of course Sessho did hear.  
  
Deciding to fend for himself Sessho merely took the hands of the tart and shoved her away from his body. "If you think men want women like you then you're seriously wrong," he said shoving his hands in his pockets as if they were dirty.  
  
Yuki got up slowly from her new position on the ground. She locked eyes with Jessica taking a different approach. "Well little peacemaker, I am surprised you would even show you face concerning last summers little fiasco." Jesse finally retrieved her hand from Sessho (A/N wow! that was a long time!) and clasped it into a fist never breaking the eye contact. Rose cut in saving Yuki from certain death.  
  
"just because Jessica doesn't believe in violence doesn't mean it's not necessary sometimes," she took a quick look at Sessho before continuing, "the bastard tried to take advantage of her and Melody. Everyone has the right to protect themselves."  
  
Yuki laughed, "well it's obvious you train often, wannabe," she ignored Rose and gave a knowing peek at Sessho, "you single-handedly put our STAR football player in the hospital. If it weren't for you're little mommy being famous and all you would have probably faced charges." She leaned over close again speaking words only meant for Jessica, "you probably poisoned his mind." Gesturing towards Sessho she turned around and left confident that if nothing else, she had damaged her rivals reputation.  
  
Jessica's eyes flashed violet for a moment and then returned to normal. She unclasped her hand and stole her own glance at Sessho. Instead of showing fear like she expected he gave a smile (A/N well as close as Sessho can get to a smile)  
  
"In the hospital, ne?" her asked. Jessica didn't know if she was supposed to be pleased or disappointed. Fear was how she distanced people from herself.  
  
Rose thought this was a prime time to retreat and escape Jesse's recent explosions of wrath. She was probably PMSing or something. "I'm going! Too- tals!! Oh and class starts in 10 minutes!" she threw back over her shoulder as she sped away.  
  
Jesse was now left with Sessho and she didn't like it one bit. But she would somehow make the best out of this displeasing situation. "Might as well go to class. Need any help finding yours?" "No." Jessica rolled her eyes at his refusal. "just give me your damned schedule. This is just not my day." She muttered the last part as she snatched the paper from her companion before he could react. Sessho blinked. (for once in his life) A HUMAN faster then he?  
  
For the first time in a long while he used his sense of smell to determine if this female even WAS human. (A/N was that confusing? It just meant that he hasn't relied on his sense of smell in a while.)  
  
He was puzzled. She didn't smell human. But she didn't smell like a demon either, nor a half-demon. Her aroma didn't smell like anything tangible if that was possible. More like eternity and possibilities, each balancing the other out so you would neither feel lonely nor overwhelmed in her presence.  
  
He shook his head. 'what the hell was that about?' but he had a feeling that this girl was sad. He starred at her. For once in his life he was confused of what lay before him.  
  
After this little realization Jessica took it upon herself to speak, well aware that Sessho had just 'sniffed' her, "we have 3 out of your 5 classes together including your first one." She handed it back to him, "why don't we get going?"  
  
Sessho followed Jessica warily as she started to walk towards first period. There was an uncomfortable silence. Jesse was silently observing the trees as she slowly made progress.  
  
"what instrument do you play," she asked. "..?" "we have band first period." She explained (A/N I know band seems really lame but I don't know what else to call it. It's more like private tutoring.. Or something like that.) "piano," he simply replied. "you?" "Violin and voice." "how do you do those two at once." Jessica looked at him as though he was stupid, "I don't."  
  
'damn modern humans. And my brother wonders why I don't talk much. I can never figure them out! It's frustrating! They make me look like a fool!' Sessho mused. (A/N I don't think Sessho would EVER think that)  
  
Another uncomfortable silence reigned supreme. "so you're a demon?" she asked breaking it. Sessho stopped short. Narrowing his eyes he said, "how do you know that?" Damn he's been asking so many questions! But only another demon could identify him as one, and he definitely check to make sure she wasn't. Or course he didn't know exactly WHAT she was.  
  
He checked to see if his illusion spell had faded or something. No, tail still gone so that meant his stripes weren't there and his normally amber eyes were still changed to ice-blue. He had proudly kept his silver hair the way it was, but that could be easily explained. Dye.  
  
She just continued walking. "I have my ways.. Just so you know, all people in LA all know about demons."  
  
After this shock Sessho continued to walk behind her, analyzing to see if she would become a potential enemy. Coming to a decision he walked up to her side and they walked together.  
  
Lata--------------------------------------------------  
  
When they reached the classroom Jessica stopped at the door and turned to face him. "just don't do anything," she warned and then stepped over the threshold to greet Mr. Deckers, their teacher. He just remained there for a minute, his cold glare returned.  
  
He was far from trusting her, especially after that last statement. She could become a powerful ally (^-^)if he just played his cards right though. Accepting this challenge he stepped to enter the classroom, a smirk of triumph already on his face.  
  
End for now------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know he's a little OOC but hey, live with it. It'll start to heat up in the next chappie with the confrontation of Rose and Inu-Yasha. Why does Rose always get headaches when she looks at him? Does he have something to do with her past? Duh! Sessho meets Jessica after school and they have a talk, each trying to become the.. well boss. Plus there's some brotherly love!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I have written enough. Tell chapter something or another! Confrontations and the Ice Queen! 


	7. Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 1

Thanks Naptina for your review!!! I was at a lose for inspiration for the second half which is the reason I haven't posted. Mainly because another of my friends was over. They ALL live here. I've decided to break this up into 2 parts because the Ice Queen part is really long and I haven't posted in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
And the person who didn't read it, aka hideehoo who is my other best friend. she's a retard but she can't help it ^_^. Hahahahhahahahhaah.  
  
Right now I am listening to a Japanese radio station on my computer. It's interesting!  
  
  
  
Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 1  
  
As Rose fled from her distracted sister, she past fleeting looks at the buildings attempting to find Humanities. She had to master Latin if she wanted to become a doctor. She didn't know why she desired this but she wanted to help sick and hurt people. She planned to work in the ER and work with the difficult cases. Somehow she was sure that she could handle it.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't pay attention to what lay before her and she violently crashed into a body. She was know sprawled on the wet grass, cursing herself because now she would have to go throughout the day with stains.  
  
"Feh! Watch where you're going!" her victim shouted. Rose shouted back angrily as she pulled her hair from her eyes, "Hey you're a guy! You should have seen me. It was a bad idea to get in my way away! Do you know who I am?" she looked up and almost gaped. Instead she borrowed her sister's blank look and allowed only her eyes to reveal her annoyance.  
  
Before her stood an amazingly hot guy. Well he would of if it weren't for the fact that he had a scowl on his face. He also seemed to have an undercurrent of sadness beneath his emerald eyes. Long black hair framed his face, which, Rose noticed, no LA man would be caught dead it. But it seemed to suit him well. Very well indeed.  
  
She stood up to confront him. "I don't know what you're deal is but I demand an apology!" She knew it was her fault but this jerk had just ruined her good mood. And her 'powers' as Jessica had named were giving her a tingling feeling as though he wasn't quite human. 'same as I got off of Sesshoumaru.' She wondered. 'but Jesse can take care of him if worst comes to worst.' Her forming headache wasn't helping things either!  
  
At this time the man seemed to gasp and pull her towards her in a crushing hug. 'What the hell is his problem?' she asked. 'he was yelling at me and now he's hugging me!'  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome! I finally found you! I didn't know! I swear I did my best to find you but I could uncover ANYTHING. It's like you vanished."  
  
As the man was crying and hugging her training kicked in graciously taught by Rain. She tore away from his grasp, kicked him in the knee and flipped him over her back so he face planted in the ground.  
  
Curious bystanders stood by and watched, class momentarily forgotten. He looked up from his position confusion and hurt evident on his face. "Kagome..?" he stuttered.  
  
"Look here mister! I don't know who this KAGOME is but I am definitely not she! You had no right to grab me like that either!" her head flashed painfully as she spoke these words and after she was done she rubbed her temple painfully.  
  
The man looked surprised and then slowly got to his feet a dejected expression on his face. "Sesshoumaru will make fun of me to no end if he hears about this." He whispered. Rose turned her head to him in surprise herself.  
  
As he turned to leave she caught his arm. "You know Sesshoumaru?" his eyes flashed in annoyance. "Yeah. Mr. Perfect is my brother." He gave her a curious glance, "How do you know him anyway?"  
  
She gave a small laugh, their initial meeting forgotten. "I think my sister and he are going out.. Or plan to in the future." She sighed happily.  
  
He blinked, 'Sesshoumaru going out with someone?' he looked up to the sky to see if pigs were flying. Satisfied that they were not he turned to look at his companion. Another look of pain crosses his face as he looked on. She looked so much like Kagome.  
  
Rose noticed his stare and narrowed her eyes. "My name is ROSE, if you care as you should. Not Kagome.. And you must be the brother that got kicked out. And you're name might be.." (A/N déjà vu and irony all wrapped up together. ^_~ ()  
  
".."  
  
"You know I can't read minds!!" she cried in annoyance. (A/N a lot of people are annoyed in this chapter! Wonder why?)  
  
"Inu-Yasha," he snorted. But he looked down as what might be concern as Rose moaned and held her head. "are... you ok?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah you're just giving me a headache is all," she answered. But as Inu- Yasha's alarmed face was replaced with a look of indifference, she immediately regretted her words. "Look, I'm sorry. The first day is really stressful and I'm looking out for any of Allison's pranks." He looked confused. "never mind," she sighed.  
  
"what class do you have now?" she asked brightly. "Feh. What do you care?" "you're just like you're brother!" she retorted. "I'm not anything like that freak!" screamed Inu-Yasha.  
  
More observers circled the two, setting bets if it came to a fight. Most bet for Rose since she had set her reputation to uphold. 'That must be his sore spot,' Rose sweat dropped as she analyzed his reaction.  
  
She noticed the students making a ring. She didn't feel like a fight at the moment.  
  
"Well!" she yelled overenthusiastically. "Why don't you come with ME to the Humanities building!" she dragged him off from a disappointed crowd.  
  
"Feh! What did you do that for?" Rose felt her headache get worse. "Look. I am in no mood to kick your ass right now. So we left. So you're a good fighter, huh?" She covered up examining his angered face. "Yeah. Pretty good if I say myself. We're going to the Humanities building?" "that's what I said wasn't it?" she stopped dragging him.  
  
"Good, I have history now. Saves me the time of finding the damn building." She supposed this was his way of thanking her. "You know you shouldn't swear." "Do I care what you think?"  
  
They reached the building and proceeded to go inside. Right before they separated Rose grabbed his arm, "it's nice meeting another fighter.. Maybe we could hang out sometime."  
  
And before Inu-Yasha could blink she was gone. 


	8. Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 2...

Good this is taking me forever!!!!! Ok after this chapter it's really gonna sped up and be more exciting. All I have to do is write it. I already have some ideas. That's good right?  
  
Oh and I am gonna have a part 3 to this chapter too. I know, I know but I can't type forever!!! And I need to update Revenge is Sweet.  
  
Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 2: The Tenseiga  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the sidewalk to the library. As he strolled he noticed the preps chat and the sluts giggle about their insignificant lives. (A/N how very Sessho like!) "At least it smells good her," he compromised. "Too bad most of these people paid their way in."  
  
But he was on his way to see a person that might have some intelligence. This person was the confident woman that he met just this morning. He had no idea why, she just told him to meet her here after his last class.  
  
The library was surrounded by a high wall and soon his path changed to where he was walking directly beneath it. He looked up from the ground to notice a small figure sitting cross legged at the top. He assumed it was she, Jesse, but as he approached the person in question appeared to have white blond hair and as small in stature. Her eyes were closed, but as soon as he took another step the creature's eyes snapped open and changed form to look like his junior acutance.  
  
His eyes twinkled with a dangerous glint as he walked underneath her and stopped. Supposedly to act as though he had not seen her. She didn't need to know that he knew her little secret.  
  
Jessica---------------------------------------  
  
She smiled to herself as she sensed the demon get closer. 'he noticed, good,' she thought as the demon paused for a moment and then continued. "A little game we have here. A test of wills. First rule: always make your opponent believe he has the upper hand, even if it means a sacrifice on your part,' Jesse recited to herself.  
  
Numerous times throughout the day she had asked herself why she even bothered to meet with Sesshoumaru. She finally decided it was either that she wanted to gain his trust or her troublesome crystal thought that needed a bothersome relationship. Damn it she hated it when it controlled her like that sometimes. Well, if worse comes to worse she could just kill him. That was her job. Of course no one knew about it besides Allison, Rain, Rose, Melody, her brother Ry, and her twin Serena. It was a secret desire of hers to fight demons. It was one of the few times in her life that she could let go without obviously showing it. Her gang and she have become so well known that they were looked at as sort of the protectors of the city. The supernatural ones that could kill the demons that haunted this city. They were almost legends.  
  
Her eyes were half closed as she observed Sesshoumaru come to a halt beneath her. She waited for him to speak up but he made no move to do so. 'And the game continues," she mused to herself. Taking the initiative she called down to him softly, "I'm up here."  
  
He looked up as if just noticing her for the first time. "How did you manage to get up there?" he questioned. She shrugged her shoulders casually. "ladder." She didn't use a ladder really. Actually she just waited for no one to look and just kind of floated up. (Or flew, whatever) he enjoyed herself immensely, this little game of theirs. It's been a long time since she had a willing partner.  
  
He jumped up to stand beside her, barely bending his knees. "somebody could have seen you, you know," she commented starring at her feet. "Somebody could have seen you," he retorted. 'Ah yes, back and forth, back and forth," thought Jesse.  
  
Playing along she gave him a quick glare before returning her glaze to the scenery. It would have been romantic if it wasn't for the undercurrent of tension.  
  
"Why did you invite me?" he asked plainly.  
  
She pondered for awhile before settling on the only answer she could give. "So you'll trust me."  
  
He raised a brow, "I doubt that I'll ever trust you."  
  
A small smile crept up onto her lips. "where are you from?" she asked lazily.  
  
Now a tiny smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips. "I'm the great Lord of the Western Lands of what is now called Japan," he said in an aristocratic voice. He watched her body language for any signs of fear.  
  
All she did was tense one of her arms, "Ah. So you are powerful?" she asked teasingly.  
  
He had to admit she had control. "The most."  
  
She could not hold back a musical laugh. "is your ego so big that you believe that you are the strongest demon out there?"  
  
He frowned at her disbelief. "not only demons but of all the creatures in the world."  
  
Jessica's right arm clutched her stomach as though she was holding back a fit of giggles. He did not like the look of it. "What creature?" she settled on.  
  
At least now she was the fool asking all these ridiculous questions. He was seriously wondering about her sanity. "we've established demons, but there are also humans, beasts, he enchanted elements, and some magical flora." He reasoned.  
  
"That is all?" she asked smugly.  
  
"There are no others," he answered matter-a-factly.  
  
She waved her hand at him. "What ever you say." They lapsed into another silence each wondering about the other.  
  
"What weapons do you use?" she wondered aloud. He examined her. This was rather a personal question that would normally be spoken about between old friends or traveling companions. Which they were not. But he answered anyway.  
  
"Mostly swords but I do inject prey with the poison in my claws," he answered, jumping down from the wall.  
  
She looked down hesitantly, considering her options. It was a game of give and take but she didn't want to reveal too much by jumping down uninjured. She could just wait until a custodian arrived but she really didn't want to be cussed out at the moment.  
  
"why don't you use the ladder you used before," Sesshoumaru voiced from his position on the ground.  
  
"It fell over when I got to the top," Jessica quickly covered up.  
  
"Then jump and I'll catch you," Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
Even though she believed that he'd just move out of the way and leave he to make her own landing, Jessica prepared to jump into his waiting arms. And before she could rethink her options she found herself in the air approaching the ground. Sesshoumaru caught her at the last second. "Didn't think I would let you fall, did you?" he whispered into her ear. 'She's incredibly light,' he thought to himself as he set her on the ground.  
  
"Could I see your swords, please?" asked Jessica as she made her way around the wall to the deserted yard by the library. Nobody would catch them there. Sesshou wanted to say a number of things right then: Why would I show you? You're not worthy? Or Why do you want to? But to his great surprise he compiled. He released the illusion spells that he had carefully placed on them and grasped one in each hand. (A/N did you really think that he would travel without them? Come on this is Sessho we're talking about!)  
  
This is the Tenseiga (spelling?) and this is the Toukijin," he introduced each one to her.  
  
"named swords how cute." Jessica replied relieved of her normal mirith. Sessho growled. Jessica covered, "but there are better ways then invisibility spells to hid them. Because, correct me if I am wrong, you can't see the sword if you use it."  
  
"I can always release the spell before I use it," Sessho countered perplexed that a human or whatever knew so mach about the property of spells.  
  
"Ah!" Jessica smirked as she leaned against the wall. "But that takes time and energy that you don't always have in a fight. May I see a sword?"  
  
Sessho hesitated and handed over the Tenseiga. If she messed up what ever spell she was about to do he could always give her a long and gruesome death with the other. She looked up at him once it was in her hands. He nodded to go on.  
  
"there are different ways to do this," she said examining the sword, "but with this pattern of enchantment coming off your Tenseiga I'd say our best bet would be to shrink it." He looked at her dubiously. "Don't worry, "she added, "as soon as you draw the blade it will return to its normal size. For a onus I'll even make it invisible to non-magic persons." She concluded smirking to herself.  
  
Sessho almost jumped in surprise hen the Tenseiga was suddenly no bigger than his pinky. No incantations or coactions. It just became small. What was she?  
  
Jessica looked up at him sharply, "What time is it?" she asked almost desperately. Sesshoumaru looked down at his watch.  
  
"3:12," he answered. Jessica starred at him, said "Oh my God," and then vanished into thin air WITH the Tenseiga still on her person.  
  
Sesshoumaru starred at the spot that she disappeared in almost dazed. If this was some terrible joke SOMEBODY is going to pay.  
  
End for now---------------------------------  
  
Ok here it is. Hope you're happy!!! I made Jessica a bit darker to give her some volume and make things more interesting. But this totally strayed from what I had originally written in my notebook. Oh well.  
  
So will Sesshoumaru go on a killing rampage to find his missing sword? Probably not but look out Jessica!! what will cool down his temper down?  
  
The last part of Confrontations and the Ice Queen is coming!! So hold your horses!!!!  
  
Chow!  
  
hazel 


	9. Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 3...

FINALLY!! I know that I have been bad for not updating but here it is. I also had a perfectly good reason though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. Authoress who is pissed off at mother = very emotional chappie  
  
Jessica is gonna start to get a little feisty because she senses something. But she just can't place it.  
  
Thank you...  
  
Keri Maxwell- the only reason why I write 'u' instead of 'you' is because my hand gets cramped typing. I'll most definitely take it into consideration though! The readers are first or so I hear ^_^  
  
Naptina- IT'S HERE! Thanks for reviewing again! Glad you still like. And it's not rude to ask. Hey I do this to answer you're questions. The thing is that I wrote the original version in my notebook (I do it hand written first) like 2 weeks ago or something. Now that I had a chance to take a break from it I just looked over it again and realized that it was kinda going nowhere. So I am making Jessica slowly darker (not evil though.) yeah I stayed with my rough outline but the dialogue and the way she acts is totally different from which I had first thought.  
  
Whew! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was writing Revenge is Sweet. Mentioning that do you realize that I am gonna be writing a chappie from that story simultaneously as this one? Don't blame me if I accidentally switch characters on you!  
  
Confrontations and the Ice Queen: Part 3: The Ice  
  
She was floating on a cloud, streaking her way downtown. "Shit, shit, shit! I am so late!" called Jessica as she urged her cloud to fly faster. (A/N I wish that I had a flying cloud! Waaaaaaa!) Her lessons. How could she forget about her lessons? Well, it's not like she liked the teacher or anything but ice dancing was her other passion (A/N besides killing demons!) she kept her face still though, emotions starting and stopping inside due to years of practice.  
  
Her eyes darted from side to side. 'All most there...' she thought. 'Touch down!' She landed on the roof and scuttled through the door and down the stairs. After she reached the main hall she turned left, and then left again, finding the changing rooms. As she hurried along she almost put her ice skates on before her pants. Bad thing to do.  
  
Correcting her mistake she pulled up her tight, navy cotton pants that seemed like a second skin. Next she put on her water colored fairy elastic shirt (the strap kind) that rode-up on her stomach, a jet black sports bra underneath. Undoing her braid and then quickly putting it up into a simple pony-tail she hurried to lace up her deadly looking black skates. The ones that her teacher scorned because they weren't the appropriate color.  
  
That's when she noticed something shinny behind her discarded clothes. "Oh damn," said she. It was the Tenseiga. Now she was going to have a mad demon manic hunting for her. She stuffed her street clothes into a locker and as a last minute decision she snatched up the now miniature blade and tucked it into her pants. 'Better he confronts me then scare the hell out of women changing!' she thought dryly. (A/N just imagine!)  
  
Stomping over to the rink she felt an unfamiliar chill that did not come from the ice curl up her spine. It gave her unwanted chills and gave her a sense of uneasiness. She was on edge now. These feelings that she had had for the past few days had been so...evil like. But not exactly. The frightening part was that it was not altogether unfamiliar.  
  
As she reached her goal she heard her tutor cry out, "where have you been? Your ten minutes late for crying out loud! You'll go nowhere in life if you're always late!"  
  
That was about as Jesse could take. The last week or so had been absolute hell: her not sleeping, her crystal acting up, psycho-friends, almost being killed by her sister's driving, and a powerful demon with an ego problem showing up at her school. She was about to snap. Training or no, no one could last that long without some emotional issues. And damn anyone that got into her way!  
  
"Listen here you freak!" screamed an exasperated Jessica, "my life has gone a-wire and I don't think that I need you to tell me that I'll fail in life and end up working at McDonald's! In the greater schemes of life do you think that ten fucking minutes of one freaking ice-skating lesson really matters? You really are a prick if you think that. And you know what? I don't need any more losers in my life right now. One school full is enough. So pack your bags, missy, because you're fired!" (A/N YES!)  
  
Jessica took a nice deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt better now. She reopened her eyes to notice a dust trail of where her ex-teacher ran off. Because she was normally emotionless these extremely rare rants really freaked people put. She'd have to remember that when she was having trouble with Allison.  
  
Knowing that today's lesson would go tutorless, she put on her own music to match her mood and proceeded to vent out the rest of her frustrations on the ice.  
  
Elsewhere-----------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air delicately. He was having a hard time following her unusual scent. It was as though she hadn't even touched the ground. (A/N we know but Fluffy doesn't. ^_^) He was making slow progress and that was frustrating him to no end. He felt like tearing something apart limb from limb but these humans would probably notice that. And he didn't need that right now, to be delayed any longer, so he shook off these urges and continued to follow his nose. (A/N so KAWAII! Don't mind the pun. ^_^)  
  
Fifteen minutes later he smelled something cold. 'Ice,' he thought. As he followed the woman's aroma he kept getting closer and closer to that smell. He finally reached a building that said 'Ice Skating' at the top. He guessed Jessica was inside but he had no idea why. He entered and twisted his way thought the corridors until he passed by the public rinks and on to the private ones.  
  
He reached one that smelled particularly strong of the person that he was tracking. Hard rock music blared loudly from inside and he could hear faint scratching noises that didn't seem like it was coming from the radio.  
  
Resisting the urge to charge in and strangle the girl, he opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The first thing that he saw was a blazing whiteness. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he spotted Jessica doing dangerous leaps and bounds at a break necking speed in perfect beat with the music. He stepped quietly inside and then watched.  
  
She was definitely good, he noted. Even if she danced to fast-paced rock her twirls were flawless, her landings graceful. He spotted something silver at her hip. 'Tenseiga?' He was about to move in for the kill when he noticed shinning water droplets fly from her face. 'Tears?' he wondered.  
  
He leapt quickly over the railing and skid his way over to where Jessica was currently preparing for another high jump. He made it under her just as she came down and caught her. Jess's eyes flew open to reveal watery tears not yet shed. But Sesshoumaru was behind her and did not see this. His hands wound their way to rest at her hip to make a grab at the Tenseiga, but she was struggling too hard for him to get a good grip on it. Instead his hands clutched the radio's remote control and he quickly turned it off before she could escaped his hold and before he could calm her down.  
  
He sat down on the ice and stroked her hair. "Shhhh," he said not really understanding why he was comforting her. Realizing that she had nothing to fear now, Jessica stopped struggling and leaned back into his embrace, sitting between his outstretched legs. She silently cried for a few more minutes before she whipped her eyes clear and turned around to face him.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes wide and glistening. "Why'd you stop me?" she asked faintly. Sesshoumaru tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear before answering.  
  
"You were about to kill yourself," he whispered. (A/N Fluffy / Jessica moment!) She looked down in embarrassment, her blush darkening. "Besides you have something that I want." (A/N he ruined it!)  
  
"Errr... thanks?" she asked looking up again to meet his eyes. She blinked all of a sudden realizing exactly what he meant. She timidly retrieved Tenseiga from the place at her hip and placed it on the ice beside her. "Ummm... sorry about taking your sword..." she was silenced by Sessho placing a finger over her mouth.  
  
"You don't have to explain," he said. He didn't know why, but her tears had vanquished his anger towards her all together. There was more to this girl then her indifferent mask revealed. (A/N looks like the brother are more alike then they'd care to admit!)  
  
To his and her complete surprise he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before helping her up and grabbing the Tenseiga. It was then when he noticed her outfit. He blushed and looked away. It hugged her perfect curves tightly. Jesse slowly led them off the ice, skating almost lazily. She held him by the hand and for some unknown reason to her felt slightly colder when he let go. 'Just an after affect to my emotional breakdown,' she convinced herself.  
  
Lata--------------------------------------------  
  
As Jessica walked home from the rink (remember Rose has the car) she remembered why she had broken down and had abandoned her usual impassive façade. She glanced up at the setting sun. She had recalled the last time she had felt that chilly feeling. An aura she had hoped never to face again. She shivered and clutched her arms around her body.  
  
'But why did I allow the demon to comfort me?' Was she starting to have feelings for a inu-youkai? (A/N yeah she knows what type. Somehow. It will be answered later for all of you who had already asked me that question.) She fervently hoped not, it would get in the way of her work.  
  
But even if she was, that something in the air spelled doom all over again. She huddled into herself as a particularly cold gust brushed her back. She hoped that she would never have to face it again. One time was more then enough.  
  
End for now--------------------------------------------  
  
Done with Confrontations and the Ice Queen! Yes.  
  
Tell me, would you rather have a party scene or a battle scene next chapter? It won't affect anything except the order.  
  
Chow! hazel 


	10. Haunting Memories Party! And a little gi...

It's your LATE Christmas gift!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Authoress starts hitting herself on her head. *Bam* *bam*  
  
How long has it been? 3, 4 weeks? Hehe. Sorry but there are 3 reasons. 1. I had a MAJOR cause of the flu. I do NOT like shots so it was. . . quite bad. 2. I was at my dad's for most of the time and I don't have a personal computer there. 3. THE POWER WENT OUT!! Blame my state CA (even though I love you. . . *sniff*)  
  
About Rin. I got a question of what happens to Rin and if she will be in here or not. This chapter will answer everything for ya.  
  
I am going to change her appearance a tinsy bit. Deal with it. I have never seen her so bare with me.  
  
Review, reviews!! I LOVE you!!!  
  
Naptina- *backs slowly away* don't hurt me, please!! Here it is, here it is!!  
  
Changjessica- ice skating is cool! I was the irst to ever learn in my family! I still suck though ^_^ *sigh* I wish I was better but there are no rinks nears my house.  
  
Princess Sapphire- it's ok, LOL! Yes Sesshou kissed her! It was only on the forehead though. But not for long! Hehe, what do I have up my sleeve? Yes, Sesshou does deserve a love life. That's why I am giving him one! Doesn't the human Inu-Yasha have green eyes? *Shrugs* he does now. Yes rose IS Kagome. Everyone hear that? ROSE IS KAGOME! The new characters actually are going to be important, sorta. Like supporting characters. You know that demon hunting gang I talked about. . .  
  
Haunting Memories/ PARTY!/ And a little girl named. .~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She rolled over in bed. (I can't do italics for some reason so bare with me!)  
  
He sat down on the ice and stroked her hair. "Shhhh,"  
  
She was restless. In a state between sleep and reality.  
  
Realizing that she had nothing to fear now, Jessica stopped struggling and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
So tired, but not able sleep in peace. She flipped over onto her stomach.  
  
"You were about to kill yourself," he whispered.  
  
Why did he care?  
  
He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before helping her up.  
  
'He's a demon. Not of my kind,' she cried out mentally in her memory.  
  
She held him by the hand and for some unknown reason to her felt slightly colder when he let go.  
  
'Is it possible? No. I am merely doing my duty.' She unconsciously clenched her hand. 'But what if I don't want to?' she immediately erased that thought from her dream like state. 'I have a mission. I owe it. . . to her.'  
  
Jesse awoke when a door slammed from down the hall. She gripped her head and opened her eyes. She never before questioned what she was doing. "Maybe not all demons are evil. . ." She shook that thought from her head. Doubting what she had been taught from such an early age wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had personally felt the agony that demons could inflict. Both mentally and physically. More than once. She didn't care to be caught up in the same weak position. Jessica had given THEM more that one chance. No others would she give.  
  
Changing her tune she thought of what day it was. "Tuesday. Thank god! No class." She sighed with something that could be faintly called happiness.  
  
Her door slammed open with a force to rival that of her kick. Her eyes snapped open in fury that someone would interfere with one of her brief moments of solitude.  
  
"Jesus Christ! Jessica! are you going to get up sometime this century? What about class?"  
  
The victim looked up at her offender. It was Rose. "What the hell moron! I don't have class today, thank ya very much!" Rose looked down at her blankly.  
  
"Oh. . . Sorry then! I'll just go now." She crept out of the door way and closed the door cautiously. She popped her head back in. "oh, Jesse about-" She gave a sharp yelp and speedily closed the door when an alarm clock was thrown at her. It crashed loudly against the frame and shattered into both large and small pieces.  
  
"Stupid." Jesse rolled over to face the other side and closed her eyes waiting for calmer sleep to greet her. After awhile she reopened her eyes and starred at the ceiling. It was black and her glowing stars shone down at her.  
  
She got the attic sense she paid for the place. She liked it. It was the only place that wasn't modern. The wood still shone and the roof was at a slight slant. It was relatively small but cozy. A single half moon window revealed a busy morning outside. The sun shown but luckily she wasn't in it's path. It was only accessible by a ladder at the end of the hall and she was somewhat surprised that Rose hadn't fallen over.  
  
Not being able to fall asleep just yet she day dreamed the morning away.  
  
(We get a glimpse into her past. This just popped out of nowhere to be honest.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ry! You jerk. Get your ass over here before I behead you!"  
  
"Yes my Queen," her brother said sarcastically as he steadied her before she toppled over in the chair. Jesse tried again to get the star to stick but once again she failed and it fell pathetically to the floor. Ry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here let me do it my lady," he offered trying to sound snobbish but failing miserably. He smiled down at his little sister as she doubled over with laughter. Jesse's laughter was the only thing that could cheer him up. Thank goodness she laughed a lot otherwise he would have secluded himself years ago. Jessica was the light in his life, the only thing he really lived for.  
  
He stuck the last star up on the wall and then joined the younger one on the bed. They both spread eagle trying to gain the most surface. Of course this resulted in mass chaos of wrestling and giggles and much laughter. Ry just ended up tickling her until she begged for mercy. If anyone knew her weak spot it would be her brother Ry. If anyone were to see them he/she would think that they were twins. The only physical difference was that one looked to be about seven years older than the other.  
  
They, or rather Ry, had just moved into the apartment. Ry always was a rebel and he said that he just couldn't take their adoptive parents anymore. Ry sighed. They both had been orphaned along time ago. Jessica was to young to remember the horrors of the streets but he was not. He had taken care of her to the best of his ability but the government had finally caught them and had thrown them both in that awful orphanage and then finally had been adopted.  
  
Jesse wasn't too young not to remember THAT. Night came and they both still lay motionless on the bed, exhausted from their games. "I love stars," muttered Jesse as she starred up on the ceiling in anticipation for the show.  
  
"Really? How much?"  
  
Jessica rolled over onto her stomach and looked down at him. Ry starred back. She grinned. "I love them so much that I am going to find a way to travel to the farthest star there is" she turned back over. The first star blinked. She pointed to it and Ry followed her finger. "See that star?" Ry nodded. "That's the North Star. I am going to live there someday. And I bring you with me. We'll never be hurt again there."  
  
He smiled down at her. "That's a large dream for someone who's entering high school." He pulled her closer with an arm and continued to look at the new stars starting to glow. "Or do you like acting like such a child."  
  
Jessica's grin wavered. "I know it's just a fantasy, Ry." Her smile turned sad but then she shrugged her shoulders, "But it doesn't hurt to dream."  
  
'Maybe it does,' her brother thought silently recalling how crushed hopes feel.  
  
"Why'd ya move away?" whispered Jesse.  
  
Ry looked towards her and then looked back. He took a deep breath. "Rachel just is trying to make me into something that I am not. Dad is cool. Hell, he's urging me on to be who I wanna be. But he can't refuse her, you know that. The best answer is just to separate from them."  
  
"I will see you constantly though," she left no room for argument. "Thank god you have that band. You're becoming really good! Not to mention popular! VH1 here they come!"  
  
"You too! You have to start singing with us again! You have a great voice. You should use it. You're guitar isn't half bad either. From what Mike has taught you I expect you to be strumming away in no time." Jesse smiled from the praise.  
  
"Maybe. . . Oh. The stars!" she looked at him in happiness. "you put them into the proper constellations for me!"  
  
Ry gave a short laugh. "I thought that you would appreciate it. It is to be your room after all. Even if you won't be able to stay much." He pulled closer his special burden and gift.  
  
Jessica laughed and grabbed the pillow from under her head. "Pillow fight!" she attacked and forced her surprised brother onto the floor. After he had recalled his senses he retaliated with a large stuffed animal. Of course after the stray feathers had cleared it was apparent that Jessica had lost. She hung half her body over the edge. Ry lay panting on the floor. He suddenly turned serious.  
  
"You will still continue to practice your abilities, correct?"  
  
Jessica sighed. Talking about her talents were the only times when she did not care to be around her older mentor. But she figured he would not have trained her so intensely for nothing. "Yes but I don't know how long I can keep it a secret."  
  
She got up solemnly and walked over to a beautifully carved box on her dresser. It had pictures of dragons and demons and lost worlds etched into it. She opened it and carefully withdrew a black jewel from the depths. The same jewel that was becoming part of her very existence, her very life almost completely depended on it.  
  
"Nanny (their adoptive grandmother) will help. She may not have the abilities like you and I but she'll know to keep it secret and away from Rachel's knowledge." He starred at the ceiling. "I think she actually might have a certain level of power that let's her detect magic. She might be a Miko."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Well, that's pretty cool." Jessica gave a small smile that did not quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Hey Jesse?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never lose your happy attitude and bubbly smile, promise?"  
  
Jessica thought about it and then gave a real grin. "As long as you don't move any farther away!"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica moaned and reopened her eyes. It was useless to try and sleep. They had both broken their promises. She grabbed the comforter cover and put it over her face as she heard a sound in the hall way. The door creaked open.  
  
"Jesse? It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Are you alright?" All Rose got was a groan and a "Go away." The sister frowned. "You've been acting strangely lately. Are you sure that you aren't sick? 'Cause you better not, we're going to the club tonight, remember? We need you to assure that we get our tickets."  
  
Rose heard a few muffled curse words and an "I am not going." Rose stormed inside the bedroom, hell shaking beneath her feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GOING? BITCH, YOU THINK NOTHING BUT OF YOURSELF? I WANNA GO!"  
  
"Jack ass," Jessica said emerging from underneath the sheets and sat up. "We already got the tickets, they're on my dresser. Take them and leave me alone. While you have a wonderful time dancing I am going to do homework. Ok? Happy?" she flopped back down.  
  
Rose went up to the dresser table somewhat sheepishly. That was right. How could she forget it when Allison nearly tore down the door with happiness after Jesse and Ally had gone downtown to get them? "Thanks!" she yelped before scampering off to get ready with the other girls.  
  
---------Ok. Bare with me. I have NO idea exactly how I am going to do this. A club scene. . . . . humm. . . . . We'll see I guess. Don't blame me if it sucks. No wait-do-------------------------------------------  
  
Allison, Rain, and Rose entered the club decked out in the latest clothing. (A/N Ackkkkkkkkkkk! Now I have to describe them!) Melody chose to remain at home. No surprise there. Actually she did nothing but go to school and do her homework. Eating occasionally.  
  
Allison decided to wear one of her more sexier outfits. Which was saying something. She wore a mini MINI hot pink skirt that contrasted nicely with her short black hair. Two inch platform shoes (not sandals) adorned her feet. She had mastered them awhile ago so she wouldn't trip of twist her ankles. Her legs were bare and tanned. Her 'shirt' consisted of thin, dull metal chain like links that bunched up to cover her breasts. Her mid-rift was showing and her hair free. Jewelry assorted varies parts of her body.  
  
Rose chose to remain in her tomboy state. Loose black and green (combat) pants were worn on her legs with a tight short sleeved, raven-colored shirt that spelled out SUGAR SWEET in rhinestones. Black boots were worn on her feet, raising her a few inches. She wore her hair down with a butterfly clip keeping half in place. She wore a belly ring and long black earrings.  
  
Rain went leather, as always. Tight, black pants that looked a shad to small hugged her body. It almost seemed like she would not be able to move properly. A blood red shirt came across her chest and then up o make a halter. Her traditional bangle bracelets clunked and clanged on her wrists. She wore gold-studded earrings and her hair in a high ponytail with two free wisps to frame her face.  
  
The Banner was the coolest, most popular club this side of town. Cages cluttered the ceiling with enthusiastic guests dancing in them. The floor was black and large with strobe lights in every corner. A small area was closed off by seats and couches for the couples that desired more alone time. The band was setting up on the half moon stage against the far wall, tuning their instruments.  
  
"Right," muttered Allison who stood with her feet wide apart and her hands set on her hips. "The party hasn't really started yet but we can still make some trouble!" She punched her fist in triumph into the air and before either Rain or Rose could stop her, she disappeared.  
  
"Gotta hate those gifts," murmured Rose as she faced her other companion. To her surprise Rain just merely nodded.  
  
The black girl winked at Rose knowingly. "She's right, you know." She continued at her friends confused look. "This party's never going to start if we don't shake it up a bit!" She to melded into the crowd that was starting to form around them. It seemed that their mere presence was enough to encourage the festivities.  
  
Rose gave a short laugh. 'Well, I suppose that they are right.' She walked up to the DJ who was currently supplying the entertainment for the early crowd. The music was blaring and she could hardly hear herself over it.  
  
"Hey!" Rose screamed.  
  
"What!" the DJ screamed back. She took off half of her ear muff and tapped her foot to the beat.  
  
"Pretend that it's one o'clock!" Rose yelled back.  
  
"Come again!" yelled the DJ in response.  
  
"I said," Rose cupped her mouth with her hands. "I said play the songs like the club is full and the fights have already broken out!"  
  
The woman snapped the muffler back into place, smiling and nodding in understanding. Faster, more upbeat music sounded and the audience gave a cheer. Rose took a bow and then walked back onto the dance floor. She had done her part to attract a crowd.  
  
Across the Room----------------------------------------------  
  
"Really? Ah huh," Allison muttered in fake interest as the guy beside her started to ramble on about nothing interesting. 'Damn, only eleven o'clock and this guy is already drunk,' she thought. She spotted Rain just a few feet away from her.  
  
"Sorry but I need to scram," she yelled behind her as she left the disoriented man alone.  
  
"Hey, could I have your number?" he asked when he figured out that the sexy woman was no longer standing next to him. Allison stopped and turned around. If this guy didn't already have her number then he was most definitely a loser. Christ! More then half of her school already did.  
  
"Sorry, no. I can't be seen with a wannabe," she retorted before turning on her heels and flipping her hair. (a little of her nature.)  
  
A little lata---------------------------------------  
  
The lights, the music, the everything was getting to her head. Rose sat giddily at the bar, grabbing a seat from a past drunk man. He fell to the floor with a thump. She was high off the adrenaline pumping in her veins. Dancing for three hours straight was hard business. She was exhausted, but somehow she felt like she was just starting. She grabbed the table to steady herself.  
  
Rose heard a noise behind her, virtually impossible to hear under the 'Chug, chug, chug' from a table not so far away, the chatter of other beings, and the sound of the band that had started playing about an hour before.  
  
She turned. She was pleasantly surprised. "Inu-Yasha! Didn't expect to see you here! What brings ya?"  
  
A place across town-------------------------------------------  
  
Jessica got up from her bed. Absolutely impossible it was. Absolutely impossible to sleep. Well, at least right now. She HAD slept the remainder if the day away. Thankfully she had finished the rest of her homework so she wouldn't have to worry about that. She heaved herself out of bed and changed out of her pjs. As she brushed her hair she starred at her new look in the mirror. She had stuck herself in a plain, faded jean skirt which had one or two fashionable holes in it; some black tight to ward off the cold; flats; and a black, slightly see-through long-sleeved top.  
  
She wondered down the hall and stopped at Melody's door. She peeped inside to make sure that she was alright while she tied her hair into a pony-tail. She should have known what to expect. There was her friend laying flat on her back, starring up at the ceiling with those same vacant eyes. Jesse sighed, scribbled a note on the frig, and then proceeded to retrieve her pure black motorcycle from the underground garage.  
  
It purred to life and she crept out of the complex. She looked left, and then right to make sure that there were no cars. Not like there would be at this time of night. She roared down the street thinking that she just might join her other friends at the club. It's not like she had anything better to do.  
  
Jessica made her way down the street, her thoughts bent on her brother and the way it used to be. A park loomed up in front of her, the dark trees rustling against the light breeze. I was ominous looking. Jesse predicted that many people would have just turned around and raced home with this particular background to greet them. But she knew that she had nothing to fear.  
  
She skidded to a stop near the entrance, the top of the metal gate slamming against the posts that held it up. "Hidden Sunshine," Jessica read aloud from the sign nearby. He eyes cast a quick glance over the scenery. She parked her precious in the lot and stood before the gate. "What an appropriate name." As she studies the park she noticed two golden-haired children playing within the trees. The older, male one urging the younger female to climb higher. As the girl made it further into the branches the vision faded leaving but the whispering brush. Yet another forgotten memory coming to life.  
  
She walked defiantly under the posts and walked deeper into the forest, the leaves trembling overhead. (A/N I am listening to that creepy Nutcracker music right now. Sets the mood ^-^)  
  
The Banner-------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha looked with surprise at the woman at the bar. It was the Kagome look a like from earlier at school.  
  
"Rose," he whispered.  
  
She looked at him with delight. "Inu-Yasha. Didn't expect to see you here! What brings you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha sat in the empty chair beside her. "Sesshoumaru dragged me here. I think he's looking for that Jessica girl. She's your sister, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rose giggled, "She stayed home tonight. I desperately wish she came though. She could have knocked some sense into those two."  
  
Inu-Yasha followed her glaze to two girls dancing with about six guys each. They looked about to have sex with all of them. "Friends of yours?"  
  
Rose frowned and propped her head up with her hand. "Roommates you might say."  
  
"Ah."  
  
An uncomfortable silence reigned.  
  
"So. . ." he muttered repositioning himself on the stool.  
  
Rose beamed. "I'd love to!" she pulled him on the dance floor and soon found out that Inu-Yasha really didn't know how to dance properly. "Here." She replaced his hands low on her hips and brought their bodies close together. Inu-Yasha blushed deeply. She laughed a little.  
  
"You haven't danced with anyone before, have you?" Inu-Yasha reverted his eyes to look down at the floor in embarrassment. Rose moved one of her hands from around his neck and tilted his head to level it with her own. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I am honored to be the first."  
  
His eyes met hers. His dance partner gave him a sly wink and he grinned. He let himself relax to learn the new meaning of going crazy. But still, all he could think about was how this new woman looked so much like HIS Kagome. (A/N Uh oh. This is like the Kikyo disaster all over again!)  
  
Park---------------------------------  
  
Jessica strolled aimlessly through the paths. Inside, rather then being windy and dangerous looking, was quiet, peaceful, and even a little warm. She lifted her head up from its lax position. Her eyes sparkled with an inner light, not present before.  
  
She reached the edge of 'Hidden Sunshine' and leaned a side against one of the perimeter trees. She didn't want to move, but something unknown urged her to continue forward. Something needed to be seen to. She walked slowly forward and left the security of the forest. Down the streets she slowly moved, her eyes shifting from side to side. This wasn't the best part of town.  
  
Jesse heard a rustle of movement as she approached a particularly deep and dark alley. She was only a few yards away. She slowed her pace even more and crouched down low against the ground. She blinked in surprise as a young girl, younger then Melody, emerged from its depths. That was not the strange part though.  
  
The girl was bound and gagged. She moved forward aginizengly slow using her body like a snake. She turned her head sharply to where Jesse lie hidden, chocolate brown eyes begging for help.  
  
Jesse almost did a double take. 'She can sense me?' she wondered. Both she and the girl stiffened as voices were heard from deeper into depths. The girl's head snapped back, forgetting about the newest member of the situation and quickly thought of her limited options to defend herself.  
  
"Damn bitch! She kneed me!"  
  
"Well if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't have gotten hurt."  
  
"Shut up, jack ass. You got punched first."  
  
Both of the male voices stepped into the faint light of the street lamps. Neither one noticed the college girl hidden in the shadows. They stepped to either side of the defenseless girl who was currently struggling violently with her bonds.  
  
One licked his lips. "A pretty one she is. Hasn't even gotten out of elementary school I bet."  
  
The girl starred defiantly up into her attacker's eyes.  
  
"Do you wanna have her scream?" The other smirked as they looked at each other. The girl kicked clumsily at one of their legs, successful in dislodging one's balance. He fell over and his hat came eschew.  
  
"Damn it! She's going to pay for that!" protested the other.  
  
Jessica's eyes gleamed with a sudden dark light. 'Wolf demon.' She thought vehemently as she took notice of the structure of the eyes from the unbalanced attacker's head. With lightning fast movement she picked herself ip and did a high kick at the standing demon's exposed neck. He was caught unawares and unprepared. He crumpled to the asphalt and ate it.  
  
The other looked-up from his sitting position, anger apparent in his eyes. Then he smirk, "So college girl wants to join the fun, eh?" Bring it on pussy cat." As the young girl on the ground eyes her eyes fearfully, just knowing that her savior wouldn't last long, Jesse took a step back and reverted to a defensive pose. The wolf demon transformed into its true state.  
  
Catching a demon by surprise was one thing. But fighting a transformed one with out magic or heightened abilities was quite another. She did not risk the jewel or anything else for that would reveal what she really was, a demon huntress.  
  
The young girl reopened her eyes in surprise as she heard the wolf demon lung forward in a blurring movement. They widened even further when her savior smoothly dodged and blocked every single attack thrown at her. (A/N this is NOT the fight scene I talked abut earlier. That's next chappie. Call this warm up.) Jessica slowly started to take the offense. He may not be able to see her clearly through the dim light but she would take no chances with her identity. She needed to end this fight as quickly as possible. Even if someone recognized her in her human form. . . better not think about that. She would need the Demon Hunters to fully finish this one.  
  
She attempted to dodge a particularly fast leap from the demon but ended up not totally unscathed. A small slit from his claws on her left cheek, right under her cheek bone. She half closed her eyes for a second as he threw the hit, both stood still for a second afterwards. Jessica's face suddenly flashed to meet his and her eyes darkened until they were pitch black. She slowly tilted her head to catch his glaze. The demon backed away slightly at the fury hidden in those pupils.  
  
"Huntress," it concluded in a murmur. That did it. He had to die. She withdrew a silver dagger silently fro beneath her shirt, took quick aim, and then fired a perfect shot between the eyes. The demon stood for a moment longer, as if not quite registering that it was dead, and then fell over and hit the ground with a thump. It did not move. Nor would it ever again.  
  
Jesse stepped over the trembling girl and approached the demon. She kicked it. Nothing.  
  
She then went to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched and drew back, afraid that she did not see right. Fearing that this was just an illusion, that the woman had lost and that she would fall prey to the wolves. (A/N Don't mind the pun!) The woman tilted her head and the girl sighed with relief. It was true. This woman had indeed defeated the two members of the powerful local street gang.  
  
The woman undid her ties with a snap of her wrist. The girl rubbed them genteelly eyeing her. It wasn't everyday that messengers from this particular gang were beaten. Jesse released her legs, arms, and then, finally, took out the gag. The girl was surprised that the first words that her savior spoke were not "Are you ok," but " Why the hell were you out here this time of night. Were you planning to get raped?"  
  
The girl starred up at her, "N-no. . . my dad needed some smokes."  
  
Jesse in turn starred down at her with amazement. "He doesn't care much about you, does he?"  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
Jesse shook her head from side to side. "Up," she commanded with authority. The girl graciously accepted the offered hand and pulled herself up onto her feet. As soon as she regained the use of her legs, Jessica started to walk back towards the forest. When she noticed that the girl wasn't flowing she turned back around. "Are you coming or not?" she asked casually.  
  
The girl hurried to catch up, and to the woman's surprise, the younger girl clasped her hand within her own. "What about your dagger?"  
  
"Let them find it. This gang will vent their frustration on challenging the Demon Huntresses if it comes to it."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my place. It's on the other side of town. We'll pick up my bike a little ways ahead."  
  
"Ahhh. . . So you live in the expensive part of town."  
  
Jessica ignored this and noticed the uniform on the girl. "What school do you go to?"  
  
"South-Central Public School. Why?"  
  
"Hum? No reason. Do you like it there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok." Jesse glanced over at the girl and saw her hair. "You like pink?"  
  
"Yep!" The girl tugged at her past shoulder length hair. It had a few wisps of pink streaks in it. "You have to do something crazy to be liked where I come from. It beats getting into fights or kissing icky guys!"  
  
Jessica laughed inside and had to agree. ". . . do you wanna stay with me for awhile?" Somehow the events of the day had left her soft-hearted.  
  
"The girl stopped and looked up with surprise. "You mean that?" Jessica nodded in conformation. "What about school?"  
  
"Transfer."  
  
"Food? Books? Clothes?"  
  
"I have plenty of money. That will be no problem."  
  
"How about my name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't even know my name."  
  
Oh yes. She had forgotten about that. "Ok, I'll go first. My name is Jessica, but please call me Jesse."  
  
"Ok Miss. Jesse. My name is Rin, and don't you forget it!" she added with gusto.  
  
"That's a very nice name."  
  
"Why thank you. Rin's mother gave it to me."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"Rin just started fourth grade a week ago!"  
  
"The it should be no problem changing schools. What will your mother and father think of this?"  
  
Rin stopped and shuddered a bit. "Mommy's dead and Dad won't care." She brightened immediately. "But Rin don't care! Rin's got Miss. Jesse now!"  
  
Jessica gave her one of her rare smiles and stopped next to her motorcycle. They had unknowingly past straight through the forest.  
  
"Well, get on Rin! You're for quite a ride!"  
  
Ride home from the club-------------------------------------  
  
Rose sighed as she drove two very drunken women back home. She had to throw off at least three guys that had wanted to 'make acquaintances' with the two giddy women before she had even reached the exit of The Banner. They would have said yes as well. Usually this was Jessica's job: bringing them home, since she almost never EVER drank. Most definitely did not accept men's offers, but unfortunately she was not here. 'Well, it's not like I drink anyway,' thought Rose as she once again pushed up Allison from her lap, she was laughing as though she was a hyena. 'It's just that Rain and Ally don't like my driving much.'  
  
To her delight, not one single guy made an approach at her after Inu-Yasha had left the last one with a bloody nose for suggesting the wrong thing to her. It's not like she liked violence or anything like that, but it was a thoughtful thing to do. She smiled inside. 'No if I can just figure out this Kagome ting!' she wondered. A sharp pain increased in her temple. She swerved and nearly lost control but managed to regain it before she hit the dividers. 'Note to self: do not think of Inu-Yasha in the car.'  
  
Rose parked the vehicle on the street and assisted both girls to the elevator, then to their rooms where they crashed and burned. She went to check in with Jessica but when she opened the door she saw two forms on the bed instead of one.  
  
Rose blinked. Maybe she did accept offers. But the bodies were too far apart. She got close to investigate and was surprised to see a slumbering girl next to her sister. 'Jessica just might of found out newest sister, ' Rose thought happily as she closed the door behind her. But that wasn't what made her excited. It was the small smile that tugged and graced her opposites lips.  
  
Across town---------------------------------  
  
Two forms made there way through the wreaked building. One was the wolf demon that Jessica had knocked unconscious just a few hours before. The other was a burly looking fellow with sharp glistening teeth.  
  
"Are you sure, Seca?" asked the gruffer of the two.  
  
"Absolutely positive, sir," the smaller one assured pulling out a small silver dagger from his pocket. It was stained with the blood of their fellow pack-member. "The researcher confirmed that it is indeed a Huntress' blade. She believes that it is Black Star's own."  
  
"Black Star? Are you sure? Their leader does not idly leave her markings behind. I do not want to dumbly fight these warriors. I will need a definite answer. And you did not catch a glimpse of the attacker?"  
  
"We all have agreed on it at the base. Er. . . no. I was knocked out from behind."  
  
"What were you doing that engulfed to much of your attention?" the leader growled warningly.  
  
Seca's breath caught. "We was just arguing, that's all," he lied.  
  
"You better have only been arguing. If I find out that you went after another dumb girl instead of doing your work there will be serious consequences."  
  
The meeker one nodded vigorously. The larger one looked down and then crouched low to the earth. He took the dagger from the other's grasp and dug it into the rubble. "We've come to fight, do you accept?" he whispered into the wind.  
  
The apartment---------------------------------------------  
  
Melody's eyes widened and then flashed with fire as the scene was reflected in her eyes. She lay on the bed with her legs straight out and her arms lying limply above her head. The moon's soft glow radiated on her.  
  
"We do," she gasped horsy with the first words that she had spoken in a very long time. She was silent for a moment. "By tomorrow's moon rising we shall greet you."  
  
End for now-----------------------------------------------  
  
My hand hurts. Gods. Good Christmas present? Yes? Long.......................................................... No spell check.  
  
Faithful ones review!!!!  
  
Chow! hazel 


End file.
